Now Thats What I Call Music!
by chuckles-le-squish
Summary: A colection of real songs modified to fit ASOUE. (i recomend listening to the song while reading the revised lyrics!) well... R&R!
1. You Are In My Hold

A/N: This is a collection of songs that you would hear on the radio modified so that the Baudelaires can relate to them. It is inspiered by my friend EmmyRaye16's 'Music Series'. This first song was originally Silver And Cold – by AFI. R&R! ENJOY!  
  
Olaf: I, I came here today. But I left here in disguise and found you, found you on the way. But now you are here in my clutches, you are here in my hold. Your brains and your beauty I hold!  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: Oh no, she is mine!  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: OH OH! As I take all your money and pride you will travel with me and you'll beg me for freedom.  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: Violet is now mine! Oh yes she is mine!  
  
Olaf: I, want all of fortune  
  
Echo: (all of your fortune)  
  
Olaf: your brains do not matter, when your traped, you are trapped here with me! So I, I will lock you in my room, and into my bed. Ok, maybe not there yet.... But later!  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: Oh no, she is mine!  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: OH OH! As I take all your money and pride you will travel with me and you'll beg me for freedom.  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: Violet is now mine!  
  
Violet: no I wont go.  
  
Olaf: Oh yes you will.  
  
Violet: no I wont go.  
  
Olaf: I only ask you, come with me.  
  
Violet: no I wont go.  
  
Olaf: Oh yes you will.  
  
Violet: no I wont go.  
  
Olaf: I only ask you come, as you sleep, here with me, oh my beautiful one now!  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: Violet is now mine!  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: OH OH! As I take all your money and pride you will travel with me and you'll beg me for freedom.  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: Violet is now mine!  
  
Henchmen: Violet is now ours!  
  
Olaf: Violet is now mine! Oh yes she is!  
  
A/N: well I hope you liked it... ta ta for now! 


	2. The Train To Rome

A/N:OK!!! I have another one! This one was originally The Last Train Home- by Lost Prophets... R&R. ENJOY!  
  
Sunny: ONE TWO THREE!  
  
Klause: To every wanted name out there. Once we had a life but now its disappeared. They told me that I'm wanted in Forty seven states. And even when you're innocent they hate you anyway.  
  
Violet: look, thee choppers, we'll loose the coppers and we can be on the train to Rome. We will loose them there, cuz they will not dare, to look for us, in Rome... I hope.  
  
All:But we sing If we're going nowhere Yeah we sing Then we will be caught And we sing Sing when we are wanted In forty seven states.  
  
Klause: I wonder if they're listening. Pickin up on radio signals sent back from this place. Sometimes it feels like they know where I am hiding out. Time and time again it feels like I'm being watched.  
  
Violet: look, thee choppers, we'll loose the coppers and we can be on the train to Rome. We will loose them there, cuz they will not dare, to look for us, in Rome... I hope.  
  
All:But we sing If we're going nowhere Yeah we sing Then we will be caught And we sing Sing when we are wanted In forty seven states. (repeat 3x) 


	3. Seven Of My Henchmen

A/N: This song is about Olaf marrying Violet and killing Klause and Sunny... just so ya know! Seven Nation Army- The White Stripes... R&R!  
  
Olaf: I'm gonna find 'em soon.  
Seven of my henchmen couldn't hold me back.  
They keep on takin' off.  
Runin' away right behind my back.  
And I'm planning with my men at night because we can't forget.  
Back and through the states behind a disguise.  
And a message comin' from my mind says get they're fortune.  
  
You wanna hear about it?  
Because I've got a story to tell.  
And no one knows about it.  
Not even those brats that have come from hell.  
Well if I catch them comin' back my way  
I'm gonna give them to you.  
And that ain't what you want to hear but that's what I'll do.  
And a feeling comin' from my fist says you'll give them a home.  
  
I'm going to Wichita.  
And when I get there, there will be some gore.  
I will use a saw.  
Sunny and Klause, they will be no more.  
They'll be bleeding, they'll be bleeding, they'll be bleeding all over the floor.  
All the blood is gonna bleed from them.  
Then they will bleed no more.  
  
And then Violet shall share my throne. 


	4. Olaf's Mom

A/N: ok... Violet is in love with olaf and Klause is in love with his mom... Stacy's Mom- Fountains Of Wayne... R&R  
  
Klause: Olaf's mom has got it goin' on  
Olaf's mom has got it goin' on  
Olaf's mom has got it goin' on  
Olaf's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Violet: Olaf can I come over after dark?  
  
Sunny: After dark.  
  
Violet: We can scare all of the bird out of the park.  
  
Sunny: Out of the park.  
  
Klause: Did your mom get out of the county jail?  
  
Sunny: County jail.  
  
Klause: Is she there or is she still waiting for bail?  
  
Sunny: Waiting for bail.  
  
Violet: Ya know I'm not the little brat that I used to be.  
I'm all grown up now Olaf wanna see?  
  
Klause: Olaf's mom has got it goin on  
She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!  
Olaf can't you see, you can keep my siblings.  
Who cares if it's wrong?  
Olaf, I want your mom!  
  
Olaf's mom has got it goin' on  
Olaf's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Violet: Olaf do you remember when I cooked your food?  
  
Sunny: Cooked your food.  
  
Violet: You came out and you were in the nude.  
  
Sunny: In the nude.  
  
Violet: I know you like me, come on just admit  
  
Sunny: Just admit  
  
Violet: You know you love, my beauty and wit Sunny: Beauty and wit.  
  
Violet: And you know I think it's just a fantasy  
But I'm all grown up now,  
Olaf wanna see?  
  
Klause: Olaf's mom has got it goin on  
She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!  
Olaf can't you see, you can keep my siblings.  
Who cares if it's wrong?  
Olaf, I want your mom!  
  
Olaf's mom has got it goin on  
She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!  
Olaf can't you see, you can keep my siblings.  
Who cares if it's wrong?  
Olaf, I want your mom!  
  
Olaf's mom!  
  
Sunny: OOOH NOOO!  
  
Klause: Olaf's mom!  
  
Sunny: OOOH NOOO!  
  
Klause: Olaf can't you see, you can keep my siblings.  
Who cares if it's wrong?  
Olaf, I want your mom! 


	5. I Need To Take a Poo

A/N: OH YA!!! I have struck again! Addicted- by Simple Plan. MUAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Isadora: I heard you're runnin' away,  
But I want you to know,  
We're still stuck,  
In a hot air balloon.  
We're stuck here up in the air,  
And I really got to pee.  
I'm resisting the urge to piss.  
I tried to hold it in but I cant keep it at bay!  
  
Duncan: I'm tryin to forget that  
I need to use the loo  
But I want it, and I need it,  
I need to take a poo!  
I need the pooper.  
If I don't then, I will surely be dead!  
And I really, need a good drain!  
  
Both: PEE MAKER!  
(x 3)  
  
Isadora: Since the day we left you,  
I haven't taken a poo.  
We're still stuck,  
In a hot air balloon.  
Think it will come out as goo?  
It'll be a thousand miles till I poo.  
I'm resisting the urge to piss.  
I tried to hold it in and I did all that I could! but I still cant keep it at bay!  
  
Duncan: I'm tryin to forget that  
I need to use the loo  
But I want it, and I need it,  
I need to take a poo!  
I need the pooper.  
If I don't then, I will surely be dead!  
And I really, need a good drain!  
  
Both: PEE MAKER!  
  
Isadora: pee maker...  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Duncan: Until the end of time  
  
Isadora: I don't know why I'm still waiting  
My pee will turn to brine.  
  
Duncan: I'm tryin to forget that  
I need to use the loo  
But I want it, and I need it,  
I need to take a poo!  
I'm tryin to forget that  
I need to use the loo  
But I want it, and I need it,  
I need to take a poo!  
I need the pooper.  
If I don't then, I will surely be dead!  
And I really, need a good drain!  
  
Both: pee maker.  
(x2) 


	6. Keep 'Em Separated

A/N: ok... the last one was a bit disturbing... but I just HAD to make fun of that song... it gets on my nerves. Well... if I haven't scared you off yet, the next one is Keep 'Em Separated- by The Offspring. R&R! (p.s. I love most of these songs so don't get the wrong idea)  
  
Klause: You gotta keep 'em separated.  
  
Esme: It's like the latest fashion!  
  
Klause: It's like a spreading disease.  
All the kids are laughing on their way to the classroom  
Crackin' jokes with the greatest of ease.  
The Bully makes a target of the homeless gal,  
And If they catch you bein' friends then it's all over pal.  
Then they'll kick you out of all of they're cliques.  
They're gonna bash ya up, bash ya up, bash ya up, bash ya up.  
HEY!  
  
Carmalita: Man, are you cake sniffing?  
  
Violet: Shut you're mouth!  
  
Klause: You gotta keep 'em separated.  
  
Carmalita: Man, you disrespecting me?  
  
Violet: Shut your mouth!  
  
Klause: You gotta keep 'em separated.  
Hey, they don't pay no mind.  
If your under eighteen they consider you grime.  
Hey, come out and play!  
  
By the time you hear them blabin'  
It's already too late!  
One goes to the office and the other to bed  
One gal's popular, the others a waste!  
It goes down the same as the thousands before  
  
No ones getting smarter  
  
No ones learning to score  
  
Your never ending spree of teaseing, violence, and hate  
  
Is gonna tie your own rope  
tie your own rope  
tie your own.  
HEY!  
  
Carmalita: Man, are you cake sniffing?  
  
Violet: Shut you're mouth!  
  
Klause: You gotta keep 'em separated.  
  
Carmalita: Man, you disrespecting me?  
  
Violet: Shut your mouth!  
  
Klause: You gotta keep 'em separated.  
Hey, they don't pay no mind.  
If your under eighteen they consider you grime.  
Hey, come out and play!  
It goes down the same as the thousands before  
  
No ones getting smarter  
  
No ones learning to score  
  
Your never ending spree of teaseing, violence, and hate  
  
Is gonna tie your own rope  
tie your own rope  
tie your own.  
HEY!  
  
Carmalita: Man, are you cake sniffing?  
  
Violet: Shut you're mouth!  
  
Klause: You gotta keep 'em separated.  
  
Carmalita: Man, you disrespecting me?  
  
Violet: Shut your mouth!  
  
Klause: You gotta keep 'em separated.  
Hey, they don't pay no mind.  
If your under eighteen they consider you grime.  
Hey, come out and play! 


End file.
